Seu nome?
by Lacot Piro
Summary: O que acontece em uma festa onde Tiago e os amigos vão, e Tiago encontra Lílian?


**Seu nome?**

Eu estava na minha, sentado em uma mesa no canto do salão, com os garotos. Pelo canto do olho eu via montes de garotas olhando para nós. Estávamos começando a ficar realmente famosos na escola, desde que jogamos uma bomba de bosta na sala do diretor da Sonserina. E desde que as meninas começaram a desenvolver melhor seus hormônios sexuais. Sirius, Remo, Pedro e eu não chamamos nenhuma menina para o baile, nenhuma nos interessava realmente, exceto as mais velhas. Foi quando ela chegou.

Quando ela entrou no salão, os olhos da amiga dela saltaram imediatamente para a minha mesa, e eu não pude dizer exatamente quem ela comia com os olhos. Sirius percebeu, e me olhou incisivamente. Eu balancei a cabeça, dizendo não. As duas continuaram e foram para uma mesa ao lado.

Quando a música irritante passou e a agitada começou, as garotas começaram a brotar em nossa mesa como flores na primavera. Várias tentaram marcar um encontro desesperado comigo ou Sirius. Remo e Pedro já haviam saído para dançar com outras duas.

Olhei para a mesa dela de relance, ela não estava mais lá. Focalizei-a no meio da pista, dançando com a amiga. Praticamente me hipnotizando, com aquele vestido vermelho escuro e os cabelos acaju presos num coque acima das orelhas. Fui dançar também, com a primeira garota que vi.

Passei praticamente ao lado dela, tentei impressioná-la, fazê-la me chamar pra dançar. Em vão. Ela nem ao menos olhou para mim. Larguei a menina com quem dançava e fui até ela. Chamei-a pra dançar, e ela não deu a mínima, disse "de jeito nenhum!" e virou as costas e foi dançar mais longe. Então, eu disse pra mim mesmo, voltando para a minha mesa, "desista, essa garota é muito cheia de si", mas Sirius disse:

- Ela já te fisgou cara.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar ela dançando, comecei a imaginar tantas coisas mirabolantes, que mesmo que eu fosse pra outro canto da festa, eu continuaria imaginando-a perto de mim. Não agüentei mais, fui até ela e perguntei seu nome.

Ela me deu um sorriso meio cínico e não respondeu. Ela saiu da pista e eu a segui. Ela sentou perto do barzinho que servia as bebidas, e eu sentei ao lado dela. Ofereci uma cerveja amanteigada ou qualquer outra coisa, sorrindo, charmoso, para ela. Ela virou totalmente para mim e me encarou.

- Se você quer saber meu nome, é bom melhorar a cantada.

- Certo, agora você está muito grossa. Vou embora, só tentei te oferecer uma bebida! – eu levantei do banquinho e ela segurou minha mão, puxando-a para baixo, como quem pedia para eu me sentar de novo.

- Calma, desculpa. É que eu sou muita desconfiada com essa coisa de bebidas.

- Entendo... mas eu não sou louco. Eu nem ia te chamar pra dançar, mas se eu não o fizesse, eu sei que ia me arrepender depois.

Ela me deu uma olhada com um sorriso delicado, de quem achou graça no que eu disse. Eu não entendi o que isso quis dizer, mas ela havia abaixado a guarda, então avancei na conversa.

Conversamos tanto, acabamos chegando na conversa sobre o futuro. Ela disse que queria um homem que tivesse planos, ambições, e que não fosse imaturo e idiota.

- O que você quer da vida? – foi o que ela me perguntou. Até fiquei embaraçado no começo, mas respondi o que veio na cabeça na hora.

- Até que tenho. Quero encher a sala de troféus com prêmios da Grifinória em Quadribol! – eu respondi animado. Ela deu outro sorrisinho delicado, e uma risadinha abafada.

- Aposto que você quer ser jogador de Quadribol...

- Bom, queria trabalhar no Ministério, na verdade. Mas tenho talento pro Quadribol.

A música começou a ficar lenta e melancólica, resolvi chamá-la para dar uma volta por aí. Ela aceitou, e se levantou do banquinho. Saímos do salão, enquanto eu dava uma olhada para Sirius enquanto ele atiçava a imaginação de outra garotinha do 3º ano. Ele levantou o polegar como quem diz "o.k.", e nós saímos para o jardim armado do lado de fora.

Andamos até um banco de pedra que havia sido posto ali, com um arco de flores e folhas em cima. Ela esfregou o braço enquanto falava sobre as provas no final do ano, eu achei que ela estava com frio, então lhe ofereci meu casaco. Ela recusou, disse que estava tudo bem, e prosseguiu na conversa.

Quando mais ela falava, mais eu ficava atraído por aqueles olhos verdes. Estava escuro, mas a luz vinda do salão iluminava um pouco. Quanto mais ela mergulhava na conversa, mais eu me aproximava, acanhadamente, praticamente hipnotizado por ela. Quando ela terminou o assunto, e olhou diretamente para mim, percebeu que eu estava realmente perto demais. Até mais do que eu planejava. Aquela era a hora.

Cheguei mais perto, e beijei-a. Foi um beijo tão rápido que nem pude saborear. Ela na mesma hora se empurrou para trás e perguntou porque eu tinha feito isso. Eu disse que não conseguia resistir. Ela replicou, dizendo que sabia disso, que suas amigas tinham lhe dito que eu era um safado. Ela repetiu mais de 5 vezes que eu era um idiota, que achava que tudo era "Carpe Diem", coisa que só depois Remo foi me explicar o que era. Ela se levantou e começou a andar de volta para o salão. Foi quando eu respondi todo aquele discurso.

- Eu aproveito a vida muito bem! Afinal, não vou sair vivo dela mesmo!

Ela se virou, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como quem diz "coitado" e entrou no salão.

Foi depois disso que Sirius começou a me encher dizendo que tinha me apaixonado. Eu afirmava constantemente que era apenas um desafio, provar para aquela garota que eu não era tudo o que ela disse. Foi de tanto insistir que acabei me apaixonando.

Ah, naquele dia, quando eu voltei para o salão, fiz questão de ir exigir a resposta a minhas tentativas. Ela não me respondia, mas a amiga dela me disse. O nome dela era Lílian Evans. Passei a chamá-la de Evans, pois ela me chamava de Potter, como dois estranhos.

Só espero que um dia essa cabeça-dura da Evans entenda que eu não queria apenas dançar e beijar.

-----

**NdA:** Baseada na música "_What's Your Name_" do _Cypress Hill_. Eu realmente adorei escrever essa songfic, ao som da música base.


End file.
